


Melt

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, or post-canon tbh, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: It's way too hot outside, and the AC is busted. Short and sweet domestic fluff featuring Spot the fluffy wonder and a trip to the store for some much needed ice cream.





	Melt

Keith groaned as he threw the sheet off of his legs. It was too hot to do anything, even sleep. He looked over to his left, unsurprised to find the other side of the bed empty. He staggered out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and the loosest tank top he could find. It hung past his hips and he smiled as he realized he'd accidentally grabbed one of Shiro's. 

 

The bathroom was empty too, which was a little more surprising. Keith brushed his teeth and splashed cold water over his face. It didn't help for very long. He pulled his hair into a messy bun to get it off of his neck and shoulders. 

 

Plodding downstairs to the living room, he grinned as he took in the sight. The blinds were all shut and Shiro and Spot were laying on the hardwood floor on their stomachs, half heartedly fighting over the small box fan in the corner. “Really, Shiro?” Keith asked with smirk, leaning against the blissfully chilled wall. 

 

“Baby, it's so hot. Judge me later.” He groaned from the floor. Spot trotted over and licked at Keith's hand with a whine. 

 

Keith scratched her chin and walked into the kitchen, pulling a few ice cubes out and tossing them into her water bowl. He made his way back to Shiro's prone form, shirtless on the floor in front of the fan. 

 

Shiro yelped as Keith planted his cold hands on Shiro's back before humming contentedly. “We should go to the movies or something.” Keith murmured, sitting down cross legged in front of the fan as well. 

 

“That might be fun. It'll probably be packed though.” Shiro grimaced. 

 

Keith frowned in thought. “How about ice cream and a movie marathon?” He suggested. 

 

“Absolutely perfect.” He turned his head and smiled up at Keith. 

 

Keith ruffled his sweaty hair and chuckled as his bangs stood straight up. “I can't believe they can't fix the AC until Monday.” He grumbled, heading back over to the freezer to take stock of their ice cream situation. 

 

Spot had licked one of the ice cubes from her bowl and was leaving a wet, slobbery trail across the floor as she chased it. It was cute enough that Keith wasn't even mad about needing to mop later. He groaned in relief as the icy blast from the freezer hit him. 

 

The tub of ice cream buried at the back of the freezer was almost entirely gone, except for a small, badly freezer-burned cylinder in the middle. He chuckled as he brought it back into the living room. “It doesn't count if it's just a couple spoonfuls around the side, huh?” Keith asked with a smirk. 

 

Shiro grinned up at him with a guilty smile. “Uhhh I guess I'm going to the store then.” 

 

Keith shook his head and laughed. “We'll both go. Probably a lot cooler than here at least.” He leaned down and offered Shiro his free hand to stand up. 

 

Shiro pulled himself up with an exaggerated moan but didn't let go of Keith's hand. Instead, he tugged Keith in close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Keith tipped his chin up in a silent request for a proper kiss, which Shiro was happy to oblige. 

 

Spot took that as her chance to scurry into the room and lick the sides of the ice cream bucket while her owners were distracted. Keith yanked the bucket up with a laugh as he stepped out of Shiro's embrace to scold her. “Spot! Ice cream is not for dogs.” He pointed a disapproving finger at her. 

 

She whined and rolled over onto her back. Unable to resist her adorable sad face complete with droopy tongue, Shiro knelt down and rubbed her belly. “Don’t worry, we’ll get doggy ice cream from the store.” He promised her as he scratched. 

 

The cutesy baby-talk voice always made Keith’s knees weak. “You spoil her.” He teased. 

 

Shiro laughed and stood back up. “She’s a good girl, she deserves to be spoiled.” He protested in the same tone, rubbing her belly with more vigor. Spot yipped happily in agreement. 

 

Instead of answering, Keith shooed Shiro up the stairs to get dressed. Shiro turned with a laugh and swatted at his hand as Keith leaned forward to pinch his butt. “Hey!” Shiro wagged a finger at him and kept walking up the stairs backwards. “Ice cream first.” He said, comically stern. Keith wrinkled his nose at him.  

 

Changing quickly, they piled miserably into the car and blasted the AC as cold as it would go. It had barely made a dent in the heat as they pulled into the parking lot. Hand in hand, they wandered into the frozen dessert aisle, sighing in relief. Keith let go of Shiro’s hand so he could pick out a flavor. “Mint chocolate chip? Or moose tracks?” Shiro asked, holding the section door open. 

 

Keith hummed in thought. “I don’t care. Whatever’s cold.” He decided. It was too hot to think. The door had fogged up from the temperature difference and Shiro was mostly obscured from view. He turned to face Keith and drew and lumpy, lopsided heart on the door with his left hand. “Dork.” Keith mumbled with a grin, walking over to Shiro’s right side and grabbing a carton of both flavors. 

 

Shiro’s smile had him melting in a way that had nothing to do with the heat. He tossed the ice cream into their basket and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s right shoulder, the empty sleeve flapping in the breeze coming from the freezer. Shiro blushed kissed the top of his head. “Come on, let’s grab Spot’s ice cream and get home before this melts.” He whispered into Keith’s hair. 

 

Keith laughed. “I can’t believe we’re gonna spend $9 on ice cream for our dog.” He murmured, following Shiro’s lead down the aisles to the pet section. 

 

“Really? We spent $300 for a kayak that we could all fit in. Face it, baby, we’re weird dog people.” Shiro laughed, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist. 

 

Keith shook his head. “Yeah, I guess we are.” He admitted begrudgingly. Too embarrassed to go through a real checkout with the  _ puppy scoops- ice cream for pooches!  _ in their basket, Keith opted for self checkout as Shiro laughed. 

 

They were quick enough that the AC actually helped for a few minutes, before they had to brave their sweltering house again. Spot didn’t even look up as they walked in the door, her spot in front of the fan was more tempting than head pats. Shiro grabbed the small carton and held it between his knees so he could pop off the lid for her. Keith scoffed as Shiro held it up to her face and made slurping noises to try to get her attention away from the fan. 

 

“Are you gonna put your arm on?” Keith called from the kitchen, already getting out two bowls. 

 

Shiro groaned. “Would it be annoying if I didn’t? It’s so heavy and hot.” He asked, poking his head around the doorway. 

 

Keith smiled as he tossed both cartons into the freezer and grabbed the already full bowls. “Nah, it’s fine. Grab spoons.” The walk back into the living room was precarious with two rapidly melting bowls of ice cream and a very interested dog weaving between his legs, but he managed. 

 

Shiro moved the fan closer and turned on their TV, scrolling through their digital collection with a frown. “Lilo & Stitch?” He suggested, hovering over the title. 

 

Spot curled up next to Keith on the floor, as close as she could get with the fan. Keith smiled down at her, and then looked over at Shiro. “Yeah, sounds great.” He answered. 

 

Shiro pressed play and set the remote down, balancing his bowl on his thighs so he could take a bite. He half-hummed, half-moaned as the sweet minty chocolate melted in his mouth. “This was such a good idea. I love you.” He leaned over and pressed a sticky kiss to Keith’s cheek. 

 

Keith laughed and wiped the chocolate residue from his face. Scooting closer to Shiro, he leaned against his side. “I love you, too.” He replied quietly, taking a scoop from his own bowl as Spot’s tail lazily wagged against his leg. 


End file.
